Эротический кошмар
by Rechenka
Summary: Литва сидел за рабочем столом, просто перебирая накопившуюся кипу бумаг. Но тут появился Польша, и все пошло кувырком...


Литва сидел за столом в своем кабинете, перебирая какие-то отчеты, статистики и прочие скучные документы, от которых уже начинала болеть голова. Наверное впервые Торис пожалел, что сейчас не входит в состав СССР. "Тогда вся эта мутотень лежала на плечах России!" — глубоко вздохнув, он взял себя в руки и стал внимательно перечитывать очередной отчет. За окном уже начинало потихоньку темнеть, а горизонт слегка подернулся ярко-алым. После пятнадцати минут чтения, Литва уже был готов ныть от скуки, а еще больше хотелось выбросить всю эту макулатуру в окно и завалиться спать. Он бы так и поступил, но тут за дверью послышался топот, словно по коридору мчалось стадо слонов.  
>— Ах, Лит! Я кажется тотально болен! — Польша бесцеремонно вышиб ногой дверь и, не переставая наигранно охать и ахать, прямо в дорожном плаще плюхнулся на диван.<br>— Господи, чем я провинился пред тобою? — закатил глаза Торис. Стало понятно, что доделать работу сегодня ему не представиться возможности.  
>— Лии~т! — Польша перевернулся на живот и вытянул руку вперед. — Я, типа, умираю!<br>— Могу только посочувствовать, — сквозь зубы процедил Лоринайтис. В его взгляде отчетливо читалось "Ну не жить тебе, морда польская!" От такого испепеляющего взора, Польша нервно сглотнул и сел на диване, покачиваясь туда-сюда.  
>— Ну че ты такой зан...<br>— Ты что-то хотел? — перебил друга литовец, продолжая метать молнии из глаз.  
>— Ну я, типа, новый костюм купил! — голос поляка дрожал от предвкушения. — Зацени!<br>Лукашевич, который минуту назад был еще при смерти, бодро вскочил с дивана и, как профессиональная стриптизерша, медленно стянул с себя плащ.  
>— Ну как? — состроив самую обаятельную моську, спросил он.<br>— Э...п...т... — литовец был не в состоянии выговорить ни слова, а по цвету его легко можно было перепутать с помидором в магазине.  
>Ну беднягу можно понять. На Феликсе был облегающий медицинский халатик, длина которого еле-еле доходила до половины бедра. Рукавчики три четверти, декольте глубже Марианской впадины, приплюсуйте к этому молящую мордашку поляка, и вы поймете, почему Литва аж вскочил из кресла. Слов просто напросто не хватало, чтобы описать вид Феликса. С одной стороны, на такое без слез не взглянешь, а рука сама тянулась к кошельку, чтобы дать милостыню, а с другой... А с другой Лукашевич уже успел откуда-то выудить туфли с каблуком не менее восьми сантиметров. Медленно обойдя стол, он встал за спиной Ториса.<br>— Больной, вы устали, — сладко заговорил поляк, кладя руку на плечо друга и усаживая его обратно в кресло, — Вам пора расслабиться.  
>Ловко перебирая пальцами, он стал поглаживать литовца по плечам и спине, при этом что-то шепча на ухо, обжигая дыханием нежную кожу шеи. Развернув Ториса к себе лицом, Польша обвил руками его шею и осторожно прикоснулся к губам Литвы, словно его могло ударить током. Лоринайтис даже зажмурился. В груди что-то протяжно заныло, а сердце неожиданно ретировалось со своего законного местоположения куда-то далеко в закоулки организма. Поляк стал неуверенно углублять поцелуй, время от времени то поглаживая Ториса по волосам, то проводя рукой по щеке. Игриво прикусив губу литовца, Феликс сел к нему на колени и стал медленно расстегивать рубашку, взглядом давая понять, что все только начинается.<br>— Литва! Что-то у меня голова разболелась, у тебя нет...Вау! — Россия осекся на полуслове, удивленно взирая на происходящее.  
>Больше всего на свете Литва хотел стать невидимым, исчезнуть, испариться. Он даже поклялся себе, что возьмет уроки у Канады...Если останется в живых, конечно. Тут, неизвестно откуда, в руках России появился шланг и...<p>

— О, проснулся! Я же говорил, что водка поможет! — улыбнулся Иван, переставая поливать Литву из бутылки.  
>— Лит! Ты жив! — тотально счастливый Феликс повис на шее у литовца. — Я уж думал, ты ваще не проснешься!<br>Литва отсутствующим взглядом смотрел куда-то сквозь стену, честно пытаясь въехать в сложившуюся ситуацию.  
>— Что произошло? — наконец озвучил он, мучивший его вопрос.<br>— Феликс решил тебя проведать, но ты так крепко спал, что он не смог в одиночку разбудить тебя и попросил меня помочь. Совместными усилиями мы все-таки привели тебя в чувство, — разъяснил Россия, с тоской взглянув на пустую бутылку.  
>— Ах, да! — Польша метнулся к дивану и поднял вверх несколько пакетов. — Я себе типа новый костюмчик купил! Зацени!<br>Знаете, Торис не очень любил легкую атлетику, но с такой скоростью он еще никогда не бегал...


End file.
